1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for wireless transmission and reception of a video signal, in particular a system having a transmitting apparatus which can be directly attached to a body of a camcorder or other video camera and a system having a receiving apparatus which has an automatic input switching apparatus which automatically switches television signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems are known for wireless transmission and reception of video signals. Such video wireless transmitting and receiving systems are used for example in the indoor transmitting and receiving systems popular in the U.S. and elsewhere. As shown in FIG. 6, to view a video taken by a video camera 12 (for convenience, referred to as the first television signal S1) by a television receiver 26, the video camera 12 and the television receiver 26 are connected by a cable of generally a short length of 1 to 2 meters. It is therefore necessary to operate the video camera 12 close to the television receiver 26.
To eliminate this inconvenience, the video transmitting and receiving system 10 was developed, which allows operation of the video camera 12 even from a position a certain distance away from the television receiver 26.
The output signal from the video camera 12 (RF output of video output and audio output), however, is connected to a transmitting apparatus 14 by a connection cable 13. The transmitting apparatus 14 is also supplied with power using, for example, an AC adapter.
In this way, to display a video of a video camera 12 by a television receiver 26, it is necessary to connect the video camera 12 and the transmitting apparatus 14 by a connection cable 13 and to connect a power supply, so not only are the preparations troublesome, but also when the connection cable 13 is lost, it is impossible to use the transmitting and receiving system. Therefore, the management and storage of the accessories are also troublesome.
In the video wireless transmitting and receiving system 10 used indoors etc., the first and second television signals S1 and S2 are switched manually, so the switching and the confirmation of the switching state are extremely bothersome. In particular, the receiving apparatus 20 is often disposed near to the television receiver 26, so when viewing the first television signal S1, it is necessary to confirm the switching state of the input switching means 22 each time.